A Quiet Day In
by BeyondAtlantis
Summary: Danny and Peter are home alone so naturally have some fun, on the sofa and in the kitchen. M for a reason major Sexy times


After the helicarrier was destroyed, in the fight against venom and the goblin, Peter had offered that the team stay at his and Aunt May's house so they didn't go homeless. They had all been allocated rooms, Sam and Luke in the spare, Ava in Aunt May's and Danny in Peter's. At first Peter was unsure about Danny in his room, he was worried about incense smells and the weird music but it wasn't at all as bad as he had imagined. Danny was great and really kind to Peter and they were sure as to not disturb each other. In no time Peter grew fond of Danny and tried not to think about when he would have to leave.

It was inevitable. Each day they got closer and closer and formed a strong relationship. It all kicked off that night when Danny climbed into Peter's bed.

_He lifted the cover carefully so as not to wake Peter up, but the boy stirred and turned over, opening his eyes lazily. He stared up at Danny with a confused sleepy look on his face. Danny froze unsure what to do, he hadn't expected to get caught he was just going to climb in for a couple of hours then get out before Peter woke up. But Peter simply scooted to the edge of the bed, pulled the cover back then patted the mattress with a smile._

_"Come on then" he said. Danny smiled and slide in the bed, as soon as he settled Peter wiggled closer and wrapped his arm around Danny's waist. Danny returned the action by wrapping his arms around Peter and hugging him tight. They fell asleep minutes later_.

One day everyone was out of the house, Aunt May, Sam and Luke all decided to go to the gym and Ava had gone to some book reading convention. Peter and Danny stayed behind. They wanted some alone time together and this was the perfect opportunity to get loud without a chance of anyone walking in or hearing. A quiet day in...Or not so quiet day in.

At first it started off as just snuggling on the sofa together. Peter was pressed up against Danny as he wrapped his arm around the brown haired boy. Then Peter lifted himself up and began to kiss Danny roughly, Danny responded by deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth, they both moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced together. Peter pushed Danny down onto his back so that they were lying down and climbed on top of him straddling his hip. He went down for another make out session as he began grinding his hips down into Danny's crotch which made Danny moan. Slowly Peter slid down Danny's body until his face was lined up with the other boy's crotch. He carefully pulled down the zipper and opened up Danny's jeans pulling them down slightly, he then pulled down Danny's boxers so that his erection was exposed. Peter went to work on Danny, sucking and licking, bobbing his head up and down. It was only a few minutes later when Danny started to moan and shake with pleasure, he gripped Peter's hair tight and pushed him down further. Peter knew he was about to cum and stayed there until Danny spilled his release, hips bucking up, in his mouth and Peter swallowed every drop.

Danny lay panting as Peter crawled up and kissed him hard. They began to undress, tossing their clothes anywhere, whilst kissing until they were both completely naked. Danny broke the kiss and said quietly

"Now it's my turn to be on top" they both smiled as Danny pushed Peter down on his back and started to stroke Peter's cock. He then set a faster rhythm and was pumping hard as Peter groaned. Danny wrapped his lips around the head of the cock and sucked, his tongue teasing the slit, licking off the pre-cum, Peter let out a load open-mouthed moan and Danny took his chance to stick three fingers in his mouth. Peter knew what to do and sucked on his fingers. Both were sucking and licking until Danny thought his fingers couldn't get any wetter and pulled them from the mouth. Continuing to bob his head on cock he slowly pushed one finger into Peter's hole, Peter was sure he was going to cum right there and then but Danny wrapped his hand around the base of the dark haired boy's cock preventing him the privilege. Then he stuck in a second, Peter's cry turned into a groan. Danny began to scissor his fingers and crooking them, making Peter moan and groan, he even pushed his body down onto the fingers forcing them deeper. Danny was hard again at hearing Peter's sounds and was essentially humping Peter's leg, he kept all his movements in sync. Peter was shaking and panting in between moans when Danny thrust a third finger in. Danny continued the thrust his fingers until he was sure Peter was satisfyingly loose, then let go of Peter's cock and hit his prostate with his fingers. Peter came so hard, hips thrusting, muscles tensing, his hand gripping the sofa cushions so tightly he thought they might rip. The blonde boy lapped up every spurt until Peter was spent.

Suddenly the phone rang from the kitchen. Both boys froze and looked up.

"I... should probably...get...that" Peter panted

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked "we are so not done"

"It might be Aunt May if I don't answer she'll get worried then come home early" Danny pondered for a moment then said

"Okay fine but make it quick" Peter got up and waddled to the kitchen, as his groin had a dull ache, Danny watched and giggled and absentmindedly stroked himself as he watched Peter pick up the phone.

"Hello...hi Aunt May...yeah everything is fine..." Danny came up behind Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist pushing his cock up against Peter's crack, Peter held back a moan "okay well take your time...go away Sam...yep okay great...love you too Aunt May...okay bye" Peter put down the phone.

"She said they are going to start coming home in like 5 minutes"

Danny grabbed Peter and turned him around so they were face-to-face and crashed their mouths together tongues circling the other's mouth. Suddenly Danny gripped Peter's thighs and lifted him up to the counter; Peter wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Danny pushed him back and Peter obeyed lying down on the counter with his legs and ass hanging over the edge, he had to lift his hand over his head to hold the side so he didn't fall off. Danny was wandering around opening draws and cupboards.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter

"Looking for lube, do you have like Vaseline?" Danny replied " ah found it" he flicked open the lid and squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it over his fully erect cock, then moved back to Peter and stuck a few lubed up finger in his hole making Peter gasp. Danny lined up and thrust his hip forward slamming into the hole, Peter cried out and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Danny again. Danny kept thrusting not breaking rhythm and bend forward to kiss Peter. The submissive boy kissed back but kept moaning into the kiss so Danny moved down and kissed, licked and lightly bite his nipples and let a hand wander down to Peter's sensitive cock and began pumping in time to his thrusts. Peter shook with pleasure and ran his fingers through Danny's hair. Danny pulled up and watched Peter reach his climax, his body tensed and his eyes were tightly shut, his hips bucking up into Danny's hand as he came all over his hand and both their abs. Danny thought he was about to come from listening to Peter's climax but then Peter's muscles clenched around his cock and it took him over the edge, moaning loudly, he came filling Peter up with his cum. He pressed it head into Peter's neck and kissed it gently as Peter kissed the top of his head. They stayed there relishing in the moment, Danny's legs barely able to hold him up.

They began making out roughly and passionately. 10 minutes or so went by, but they didn't even notice they were too infatuated with each other. Suddenly they heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

"Peter, Danny we decided to come back early and we picked Ava up on the way" both boys tensed, lifted their heads up and started to panic but they didn't know what to do the only way out of the kitchen meant they would have to go past everyone, they couldn't move

"Oh shit" they whispered together. They heard footsteps getting closer to the kitchen and then they saw them turn into the doorway

"Errm hi guys" Peter said shakily "nice day out?"

**Author's notes**

**Not sure if I should do another chapter or not? if you guys want another leave a comment or PM me **

**Okay so this pairing was inspired by "journey of the iron fist" episode, SO MUCH BROMANCE, so naturally I had to make a sexy love scene for them, I mean come on Danny was sleeping in his room there is no way you can convince me nothing went on ;) Anyway hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and it would be much appreciated if you could review. If you have any requests or if you want another chapter review or PM me**

**ta ta my lovelies :)**


End file.
